


Better Together

by Hellonightmares



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eva Kviig Mohn, F/F, Getting Together, It's the five girls coming out to each other and getting together, Lesbian Noora Sætre, Lesbian Vilde Hellerud Lien, Multi, Pansexual Chris Berg, it's short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: The girl squad are figuring out how queer they are and how into each other they are.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not/haven't been in a poly relationship so tell me if I've written it badly, also I'm not bi or pan so let me know if I've misrepresented them in any way!

Eva isn’t sure when it started, well she knows when they had the conversation of, what the fuck is happening. But that’s nowhere near when it started.

 

Maybe it began when Noora came out. It was one day when the five of them were just hanging out, talking about nothing in particular when Noora cleared her throat and said, “I know you guys were all really awesome about not asking me about what happened in London, but I want to tell you”

They all waited, transfixed on Noora but she just stood there trying to get her confidence and it wasn’t until Sana spoke, “You know we’re here for you no matter what”

That seemed to kind of knock Noora out of her trance because she then continued “William wasn’t good to me, he manipulated me and just treated me like shit and honestly I thought that was the reason I didn’t really feel any attraction to him”

She lets that sink in with them all and only Chris was brave enough to say it “Why were you with him then?”

“Because for a while I genuinely thought I was, I thought that’s what love was, but I’ve realised that it was all compulsory heteronormativity”

Sana asked what they were all thinking “Wait do you mean- “

She’s cut off by Noora who has got her confidence back when she realised they were making the connections and not leaving “Yeah I’m gay”

Eva isn’t sure what to say to that except “I’m bi”

“What” Vilde says, looking kind of terrified

“I hadn’t said anything because I didn’t know if you guys would be cool with it”

Sana gives Eva a look that she can’t quite decipher

Chris says, “I’m pan”

Vilde asks “You’re what?”

“Pansexual, it’s a thing, I guess we really are a queer lot”

Noora is smiling really wide and Sana looks like she’s deciding whether to speak up and Vilde looks like she’s about to cry when Isak and Jonas walk over

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Jonas asks

No one really knows what to say so they stick with an awkward silence that lasts about thirty seconds and ends with the boys walking off

Sana enquires the girls who have come out on how they knew they were what they are

Chris is the first one to speak up “Honestly I’ve just never given a shit on what gender anyone is”

Eva speaks next “Yeah it’s kind of the same with me and I used to have the biggest crush on Ingrid”

“While you were going after Jonas?”

“Yeah, it was a really confusing time”

Vilde says “I’m gay, wow it feels good and scary to say that aloud”

Noora goes over to her “Have you ever said that out loud before”

Vilde starts to tear up and all the girls start to go to her, Eva hugs her and Vilde replies “No”

The bell rings but Sana calls out to them as they start to head to class “Wait”

Eva is still processing everything that went down as she stops walking and asks “What?”

“I could be bi but maybe I’m pan or I don’t know but I know I’m not straight” Chris starts to talk but Sana shhh’s her and says something that makes Eva feel so relived “I know this because I like all of you”

The girls try to process what Sana said and Vilde expresses “I like you too, we all do that’s why we’re friends”

Eva looks at Vilde and she finally gets it when Noora says “Thank fuck, I like you all too, I think I could even love you”

Chris and Vilde smile really hard and Eva just giggles and they all realise that it’s going to be a long road but they’re in it together.


End file.
